memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Blue
Perfect Blue was Radiz's personal shuttle after he left the Imperial Navy and became a privateer. It was on this shuttle that Radiz rescued Neras in 2367 and asked her to be his partner in crime. Construction After he left the Imperial Navy, Radiz started work on a shuttle for his personal use. With the help from his friends Lita Dumas and Jennifer Hughes they built a shuttle that was capable of high warp and would be able to get to the center of the galaxy and back before needing new plasma for the engines. Lita also installed a small photon torpedo launcher that was designed to take multiple torpedo types. At the end of 2366 Radiz thanked his friends and left Earth heading for the nearest star to begin life as a privateer. Events 2367 In 2367, Radiz was approached by the Tholian Assembly to acquire a case of Romulan ale and in return the Tholians would give him a small cloaking device for his shuttle and 800 bars of latinum. Radiz was successful, installed his cloaking device and moved on to the next system. In the middle of 2367, Radiz was hired by Admiral Layton of the Terran Empire. He was told to kill an former Imperial Officer who was hiding in the Ceti Alpha system. Radiz went to Ceti Alpha and located the officer. He managed to kill the traitor and brought the head to Layton who at the time was beating his Orion slave girl. Layton was killed by Radiz who then saved the Orion. She introduced her self as Neras and asked to join him on his adventures. At the end of 2367 Radiz and Neras were hired by a Ferengi to steal some the blueprints for a city called Venice on Earth. They were successful and were payed eight bars of latinum and a case of Romulan ale. 2368 The crew of the Perfect Blue are hired to escort Ro Laren to Empok Nor to start her job as the new Intendent. They were paid with a brick of latinum taken from Quark's on Terok Nor. In mid-2368 Radiz and Neras were detained by a Terran warship searching for members of the new Maquis rebellion. Whilst being questioned the Perfect Blue is ransacked by Imperial Officers taking all the newly acquired items. Radiz and Neras are questioned about their business before being sent on their way. At the end of 2368 the Perfect Blue is hired by Regent Worf to bring him his former Cardassian housekeeper because he unleashed a pair of voles in to his home before leaving. Worf paid for their services with a ceremonial Bat'leth and a bottle of 2209 bloodwine. 2369 Radiz and Neras land on the Trill Homeworld to meet with Selin Peers and his bodyguard Ezri Tigan, they are hired to steal a duritanium scythe from the tomb of Khan Noonien Singh on the the planet of Ceti Alpha V. Payment was 2000 litres of plasma for the ship and an Andorian chest containing a pre-Surak Vulcan bracelet, a 6th century Bajoran mandala, a 23rd century ion-transtator and a Willie Mays baseball card from Earth dated 1951. Towards the end of 2369 Radiz and Neras outrun a imperial ship escaping to Tholian space. 2370 Tired of the Terran Empire Perfect Blue's crew seek out the Maquis and join their cause. Radiz and Neras joined by third crewmember, a female Vulcan called T'Pau. Together they perform supply runs as well as hit-and-run attacks against the Empire. Ship Specifications Propulsion Perfect Blue could achieve a speed of warp 7 and reach a maximum speed of warp 8.5 for a duration of ten hours. Weapons Perfect Blue's weapon systems were two forward type ten beam and pulse phaser arrays and one rear beam type ten phaser array, with a multi type rear and forward torpedo launchers. Defenses The Perfect Blue had ablative hull armour, deflector shields and a miniature cloaking device. Ships Inventory Items Stolen Items stolen or procured by Radiz and Neras and who hired them. *Case of Romulan ale - Stolen for someone in the Tholian Assembly *Leonardo da Vinci's Blueprints of Venice - A Ferengi wishing to build a floating city like Venice as a resort. *50 bricks of gold-pressed latinum - personal *Duritanium scythe - Selin Peers *Folnar jewel plant - Intendent Kira Nerys *500 Rigelian flame gems - Unknown Items as Payment ::Items Given as Payment and by whom *800 bars of latinum - Tholian Assembly *Cloaking Device - Tholian Assembly *Neras (through killing Admiral Layton) *8 bars of Latinum - Ferengi *Case of Romulan ale - Ferengi *Brick of latinum - Klingon-Cardassian Alliance *Bat'leth - Regent Worf *A bottle of 2209 bloodwine. - Regent Worf P Category:Mirror universe